Esa desagradable humana
by ElisaAckles
Summary: Un drabble de las experiencias de Vegeta en la Tierra.


**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, los cuales utilizo sin ninguna intención de lucro.**

 **Esa desagradable humana**

 **I**

 **Paladar refinado**

. .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ. .•.¸¸•´¯`•. .

—¿Dónde están las chatarras cocineras? —Como era habitual, Vegeta entró a la cocina después de una extenúa jornada de entrenamiento, y al no toparse con ninguno de los robots, interrogó a Bulma, quien extrañamente se hallaba ahí.

Le dirigió una mirada intrigada. En el tiempo en el llevaba viviendo allí, pocas veces se había topado con ella en la cocina.

—¡Ah, Vegeta! ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! —Respingó la joven mujer, al tiempo que se giraba para mirar al recién llegado—. Llevé los robots al laboratorio. Fallaron sus circuitos esta mañana y los he tenido en reparación desde entonces. Esperaba que estuvieran listos para la hora de la comida, pero creo que tardaré un poco más. Estuve tentada a usar el servicio de comida a domicilio, sin embargo, creo que hoy es una de esas ocasiones especiales para demostrarme que aparte de ser una chica linda e inteligente, también puedo hacer excelentes platillos. Estoy preparando algo ¡A que huele delicios… ¡Hey!

El saiyajin, vestido con shorts negros y camiseta, se acercó al refrigerador, fingió ignorar más de la mitad de la conversación, y cogió una botella de jugo, antes de disponerse a salir de ahí. De ninguna manera iba a cocinar, y no es que fuera a morir de hambre si aguantaba un poco más a que las chatarras estuvieran reparadas. Peores temporadas había pasado antes.

—No pienso probar nada hecho por ti, humana—. Sentenció con desdén. Sonriendo burdamente—. Si tengo que morir, dejaré que sean los androides y no una mala digestión.

—Bulma. Me llamo Bulma. Y ni siquiera lo has probado —Le reprochó la joven de cabello alborotado—. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—Humf —Bufó él, lanzando un vistazo hacia donde se hallaban las cacerolas con la comida. Le dio el beneficio de la duda y cerró los ojos por un microsegundo. No lograba asociar el olor con algún platillo que ya hubiese comido en los días que llevaba ahí, no obstante, tenía un aroma condenadamente bueno; sus tripas gruñeron en señal de aprobación.

Justo en ese momento, las alarmas de las cazuelas comenzaron a chillar, anunciando que los alimentos ya estaban listos.

—¿Y bien?—. Preguntó ella al verlo dudar. Internamente se sonrió victoriosa al verlo jalar una silla del comedor para sentarse.

Sin perder tiempo, comenzó a servir en un par de platos de tamaño grande lo que sería el alimento principal del menú. Era la razón principal de su antojo y en realidad sólo había preparado el resto de la comida porque sabía que su gruñón invitado no se llenaría sólo con una porción.

Se acercó a la mesa, colocó el recipiente frente al hombre de brazos cruzados y levantó la tapa, dejando que una ola aromática le inundara el olfato.

—¿Qué tal, eh? —Sonrió ella—. Copié paso por paso la receta de un programa de cocina muy bueno, y le he agregado algunas especias para hacerlo aún mejor.

Vegeta estaba lila y con mirada nauseabunda.

—Es… asqueroso—. Balbuceó, tratando de controlar las arcadas mientras se levantaba de allí.

—¡¿Qué?! —La boca y el ego de Bulma se fueron al suelo, antes de emerger de nuevo como una avalancha de ira y orgullo herido—. ¡Estúpido simio! ¡¿Dónde demonios quedaron los modales del príncipe que dices ser?!

"Se fueron con la buena comida" Pensó él, pero no lo dijo, simplemente terminó de salir de allí, esquivando una pala y un sartén y dos cucharones.

Sabía que no todo era culpa de la mujer, cosa que tampoco le diría.

En la cocina, a Bulma no la confundía tanto inventar un sistema de códigos nuevo, como el saber qué carajos había pasado allí.

Aún buscando una explicación, hundió el tenedor en el vasto plato lleno de espagueti, aderezado con enormes bolas de carne y se lo llevó a la boca con una buena ración de ello… Estaba delicioso.

Aquello sólo aumento su duda.

—Pobre, después de tanto tiempo entrenando, tal vez no quería engordar con la pasta—. Conjeturó para si misma la razón más lógica al desplante de Vegeta.

La próxima vez intentaría con comida vegetariana.

. .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ. .•.¸¸•´¯`•. .

 **Notas de autor**

Hola n_n No sé, es una idea salida de la nada. Supongo que quisiera saber qué pensaría Vegeta la primera vez que se topó con esa comida que tiene el aspecto de aquello que lo hace correr despavorido XD

Saludos.


End file.
